Valor Accords
The Valor Accords was a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Bloc between the Ascended Republic of Elite States, the Union of Integrated National Entities, and The Conservative Underground. The treaty was announced on September 18, 2009. TCU withdrew from the Valor Accords on 24 May 2010, and ARES withdrew from the Valor Accords on 26 July 2011, a few weeks before the Union of Integrated National Entities merged into The Imperial Order. The Valor Accords Preamble - Today, the Ascended Republic of Elite States (ARES), the Union of Integrated National Entities (UINE) and The Conservative Underground (TCU) come together as one, in an effort to put on paper the bond of family which already exists between them. All of these alliances agree to take up the shield in defence of each other and to sally forth swords raised high in the air at another’s whim. They, agree that honour, courage, strength, wit and loyalty are pieces of a greater whole, pieces of their namesake and mission: Valor. Today, these knights swear to defend and uphold Valor until their dying breath…. Article I: Sovereignty and Conduct - All members of this pact enter in the complete understanding that all signatories are independent political entities and will remain as such. No member shall intervene in another’s internal affairs without prior consent from the aforementioned. Additionally, all signatories also agree to ensure that their members will interact with each other (wherever the interaction takes place) in a manner which befits the friendship embodied in the spirit of this treaty. Article II: Peace - All signatories of this pact agree to remain in a state of peace with each other and to refrain from conducting any hostile acts against each other. All members also agree that any issue to arise between them will be solved diplomatically. Article III: Intelligence - With this pact comes the obligation for all involved to share any and all information of military and or political importance which directly concerns another signatory or its ally. Article IV: Communication - It is understood that all signatories agree to remain in constant communication with each other and to establish dedicated channels of communication. It is also understood that in times of war and peace the signatories will exchange, plan and coordinate operations together; from overall strategy down to individual target sharing. Article V: Mutual Defence - By entering this pact, all members hereby acknowledge and agree to the fact that they will be legally bound to defend one another from any hostile action. If any alliance declares war on one of the signatories of this pact, that signatory may request military support from the others. In the case where this happens, the others are obliged to provide support in a timely fashion. Article VI: Optional Aggression - By signing this treaty the members understand that they may ask each other for military support in the case of an offensive war. While the signatories are not legally bound to offer support in such a situation they are strongly encouraged to do so. Article VII: Aid - Signatories of this pact are encouraged to aid each other financially in both peace time and war time for the betterment of all alliances involved. This aid is understood by all involved to be proportional to the size and strength of alliance as well as any other worthwhile considerations. Article VIII: New Members - Any alliance may request to join the Valor Accords. A vote will be held and in order to be accepted into the bloc they will have to receive support from a majority of the current members. The current members will have a 7 day deliberation period during which they may ask questions to the applicant and decide on his acceptance. Article IX: Expulsion and Termination - Any member of these accords may be forcibly removed by a majority vote of all the current signatories of the accords. Additionally any member who refuses to honour articles II and III of this treaty will no longer be considered a member of this pact. Any member of these accords may choose to leave at any time provided that he informs the other parties at least 72 hours in advance. Article X: Amendments - The signatories of this treaty recognize that in order to survive this treaty must be given the possibility of adapting and changing with the changing of the times. To this end, an amendment to the Valor Accords may be proposed by any signatory. In order to be ratified such an amendment will have to be approved by all signatories. Signatories For the Union of Integrated National Entities *Knight: Sir Keve69 Baron of Wit *Pages: HRH_King_Raymond *TeamColtra *Skoshuke For the Ascended Republic of Elite States *Puppet-Master: Joe_Estupido *Knight: Sir Barix9 Duke of Courage *Pages: Jtkode *Caossal *Lord Kresden *Perandori *Cole Davidson :ARES withdrew from the Valor Accords 26 July 2011. For the Conservative Underground *Knight: Sir Commander Cato Lord of Loyalty *Pages: PanzerV *Unholyprior *Luxis Avaram *Xeroith :TCU withdrew from the Valor Accords 24 May 2010. Category:Treaties Category:Alliance groups